Nothing Lasts Forever
by Hav3n
Summary: How can lovers love eachother when neither remember...anything?


**AN: Hey! Just a little spurt of inspiration I had, hope you guys like it. )**

* * *

Wisps of fragrant air blew through the stone-lined window. Rough and crumbling, the stone groaned it's disapproval but allowed the soft breeze to flow into the open window. Worn-soft edges on the sill allowed the perfect place for arms to rest and perfect arms did rest there. These perfect arms connected to a perfect torso and to a perfect set of legs and to a perfect face. And all of this perfection belong to the perfect being. Hitomi Kanzaki. 

Thin strands of brunette hair waved around a pale face lit with glowing green orbs. Boredom floated through her nearly blank mind. Rose lips set in a permanent grin, she was a perfect humanoid model.

_Rap-a-tap-tap-tap._

Turning from the window, she beckoned, "Come in," in the most perfect feminine voice. A figure cloaked in a long purple gown sauntered inside, his long silver-blue hair billowing out behind him. Immediately Hitomi pulled herself to her knees, "Lord Folken."

* * *

_Meanwhile_, in another castle, sprawled far across Gaia...

* * *

"Van-sama!" Cried a small, high-pitched voice joyfully. "Oh, Lord Van! I thought, I thought that--" A man with dark hair, rolled over and patted the cat girl's furry head clumsily."Eep! I'm so happy you're okay!" Merle jumped up and perched on top of his chest, hugging him all over. 

"Merle, ummm," a soft voice said from a short distance away. Slowly Merle turned her head, her eyes glowering. "I think you should leave Lord Van alone for a while. He needs his rest, he's been comatose for a long time." (Very reluctantly, Merle was eventually peeled off Van and carried away to be isolated in her chamber...with the door locked.)

The woman responsible for Merle's removal walked slowly over to Van's bedside, blonde curls bobbing slightly. She picked up his hand and stoked it gently, speaking in a calm voice. "How are you feeling?"

Slurring slightly, he responded, "I feels fine, excepts 'ho was tat ittle-bitty kitty cat 'ho was here?" Raising her eyebrows slightly in response, the blonde woman answered slowly, a bit concerned,

"Why, that was Merle, Van. Your best friend. Do you not remember her?"

"Whats there to rememsber? I jus' had a ittle-bitty nappy. Where's my brovfer?"

"Your brother? Folken?" She was quite frightened by this point, Van was not on best terms with his brother ever since...

"Yesh, my brovfer. We was playin on the roof togethers and nows he's is gone? Is he's okay too? I fell but I wishes he's okays too."

"Van..."

"Is I's Van? Who's is you?" His cinnamon eyes showed no sign of recognizing one of his oldest friends.

"Yes, your name is Van. I am Millerna, a friend of yours. Your brother was not with you when you got hurt you were with," she paused, thinking to say the name or not, "Hitomi."

"Hit-omi? That's is a pretty names. I wishes my names was Hit-omi." Shaking her head silently, she laid Van's hand down and began to head for the door as he babbled to himself unintelligibly.

"Oh Van."

* * *

"Miss Hitomi, you are looking quite beautiful this morning," announced a friendly maid walking by. 

"Thank you much, ma'am," Hitomi replied with a short nod and curtesy. Her aqua chiffon dress bounced as she walked down the old stone halls of Folken's castle. Folken himself had his arm looped through hers as he led her like a small child to the dining room.

Eyes wide with anticipation, she took in every ounce of the castle she had seen every day for the past few weeks like she had never seen it before. Every image that was not programmed into her mind simply floated out of her grasp immediately after her eyes processed it. Just as Folken wanted.

"Here we are," Folken said, pulling out a chair for the young woman and pushing it in once she sat down.

"Thank you much, Lord Folken," answered Hitomi delicately. She took the food and ate it, just as she had been taught merely weeks earlier. When she was finished, she was led back up to her room and returned to her gaze out the open window.

A black bird flew across the sky, dotting out some of the brilliant blue, and just for a fraction of a second, she almost remembered something very similar to a black bird in the sky...and then it was gone and her blank gaze continued endlessly.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but I just wanted to see if it was worth anything to keep writing it. Let me know then, flames are welcome.**  



End file.
